R(e)volution
people keep talking about electing businessmen to lead our country, as if our government, as is, could be run like a company. we seem to be concerned with our money and the economy, and not just the economy of our country, but the economy of the rest of the world. ok, so let’s do it. shit or get off the pot. if you think our country can be more efficient, lean and competitive as a company, then here’s my plan. first things first, we have to close our borders to all professional aliens. what i mean is, we have to stop allowing people to immigrate to the united states, and then start working here. i know it’s extreme, hear me out, i can explain the rationale. by making it easier for people from other countries to come to the united states and find employment, we are making it easier for them to give up, within their own country, and come to ours. this is a lot like one company hiring in the talent from another company. the company losing the talent loses market position. it’s the so-called ‘brain drain.’ when talent leaves a country, en masse, that country quickly loses competitive edge, and becomes a slum. it is detrimental to foreign country’s well being to keep our borders open, not to mention the fact that the united states just cannot handle this in-flow of hiring. we don’t have enough jobs for the labor market we already play home to. i’m feeling the effects of this, quite frankly. there is a lot of talent in silicon valley. varying levels of talent, and noone’s resume is honest, so the poor fuckers like me with real experience have an uphill battle, if only because my experience demands a higher salary, when someone else is willing to take the position for half. i actually don’t mind that, because i think people get paid too much in this field anyhow, and as a result, the san francisco bay area’s housing has become so unmanageable people working at in-n-out have to commute 20-30 miles for work, just to get within range of affordable housing. so yeah, close the borders, and watch things level out a little. sure, we might not get the best talent for the job, but that means that americans will have to compete again, and work to be at the top of the game, instead of just letting the world’s talent find us. another suggestion would be to intelligently create research and development labs for global technologies to employ experts in the particular fields to establish and work to define best practices, to help create guidelines and regulations. we have a lot of national laboratories, already, lots of major technologies are being explored, researched and investigated in them. we need to take the results from our experiments, and apply them to legislature. if we want to be competitive, we’re not going to allow random rich fuckers to vote on regulations and rules. if we want to be competitive, we will use our talents and resources to create intelligent regulations. why should one person decide if coal mining is good, tobacco is bad, and abortion is only ok if you’re raped? the way we establish law in america is inherently flawed, there is no reason or rationale put into the law, or execution of the law. laws are tools to be used by judges to ensure the good of our country, and hopefully mankind. if we provide our judges with shitty laws that aren’t well reasoned or thought out, how can we expect them to adjudicate appropriately? if we insist on maintaining a system of legislators based up of congressmen and senators, then we seriously need to consider hiring for a PR department for them. the people making laws (who should preferably be experts, or willing to listen to experts) should never be on tv talking and explaining themselves. they’re supposed to be good at writing laws, not public speaking, or explaining hard decisions to the unwilling to understand customers. companies don’t allow their customers to tell them who to promote or hire. we need a leader, more than ever. if we need a businessman, because the global economy has become the super-natural force it is? maybe. maybe we need to start thinking of our country as a company, our people as the customers of that company, the product of the company being the amazing innovations we bring the world. i want to see United States of America Corporation. i want USAC to provide amazing customer support, and offer quality services to us. like snail mail, fire departments, police departments, public K-PhD, health insurance, career placement, etc etc etc. all the things a good government can provide. our country could be perceived as a giant service provider. we could demand it be run like one, and provide us with the services we need to succeed and live fruitful lives. and the amazing thing is, we could do it making a profit, for everyone. some would profit more than others, salary is performance based, after all. if you take the government’s hand to follow through good education and get yourself a PhD, you can decide to apply that and earn big bucks, or you can take it and enjoy your life with the information, and help others, and make enough to survive. it sounds like socialism or whatever, but it’s kind of capitalistic, you have the choice to consume or not. we need a strong leading body, not one single person, a board of trustees. we need to hold them to an insanely high standard. one strike, you’re out. no excuses, there’s always another person capable of filling the seat, we don’t have time to fuck around. that strong leading body would control the various compartments of our corporation, and advise funding, but the accountants would manage the finances, and have veto power (ALWAYS yield to experts). we’d need human resources, public relations, branches for the different services provided, accountants, legal, operations, research and development, quality assurance. perhaps some others. and each of those departments would need to be headed by another governing body of experts in the field of research. and under those, further divisions of expertise, also managed by experts. but the layers of management need to remain under 5, top to bottom, to avoid too much confusion. that’s just my thinking, for now, keeping in mind i am not an expert on business, finance, or any of the things discussed. i would love to hear from people who are experts. i would like to hear about potential potholes, even if you don’t have any asphalt ready to patch it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brain_drain